interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/Russian domination campaign
As a communist nation as well as one which has overarching power, it is no secret that most nations on earth are unfriendly towards you, so getting a proper alliance with other factions is impossible. #League of Militant Atheists: depending on your choices: either leave alone - reduces the fortification levels of several Central Asian regions, but gives you 2 Political Dissident cards, or suppress - gives 1 Cultural Domination card, but disables the use of senates for 3 turns. #Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact: If Germany has annexed Bohemia and Austria it will ask for a secret alliance. It is up to you to choose whether to enter into it or not. What happens is that if Germany goes to war immediately against any faction other than the Oslo Group, you will immediately become allied to them, breaking any alliances you had with USA or Britain. Choosing this also causes Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania to leave the League and become barbarian states. (Requirement: must have failed to defend the Republican capital from Spanish Nationalists.) #Canvassing for friends: if you accept the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, you can then be asked to help align a nation to your own side with a small payment of tribute. You can either affect South America (Argentina), Western Europe (Bulgaria) or Asia (China). This changes the alignment of those nations to Communist and also arms them with Soviet-produced weapons if possible. #Compromise: available only if Occupation was allowed below - you will be asked on whether you want to share German technology with the USA. Sharing creates 1 Wonder of the World card for the USA and Russia alike, refusal creates 2 bombs in Russia, and 1 in Britain and another in the USA. #Cold War: If Germany is conquered by USSR, USSR can choose two choices: *Occupy - Germany is immediately converted into the Warsaw Pact, with Central European Soviet-controlled territory added to the Pact which is allied to USSR, but Austria, Rhineland and Bavaria are appended to Oslo Group which is converted to NATO, with Netherlands and other existing European nations being occupied by the same, save for France, Portugal, Spain and Britain. Your alliance with pre-existing powers will remain, however. *Annex: British is immediately reformed into NATO, with all free and remaining European nations made vassals to NATO, and Atomic bombs are manufactured in USA Soviet spy ops campaign Workers' Strike: Smuggle agents into Scotland to start a mutiny, by destroying shipyards and destroying three naval units. Your reward will be that most European factions will not attack us until the end of the era. Winter War Finnish forces are supplying our German foes with logistical support. Lead your force to victory over the Finns, but avoid having any of your units shot down. Note that due to restraints in resources, you have but a few infantry, and lots and lots of planes for support. Success will secure Finland as a vassal state. Spanish Civil War Armed with only a small force of infantry, but the ability to build armour for Republican Spain, you must ensure that the Republican capital of Barcelona remains standing until the end of the timer. If successful, Spain becomes an ally aligned to Communism, although its territories will all be reduced to 1. Requirmenents: *Must have chosen to align either Argentina, Spain or China to your sphere. Failure will however allow you to receive some tribute, and access the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact. Rote Kapelle Infiltrate German buildings and corrupt 20 military units in Germany. Should you lose even a single unit, the scenario ends in a loss. Reward: Germany stops attacking you for 2 turns. Bulgarian uprising You will be playing as the Fatherland Front. Occupy all Bulgarian cities and try to hold them until the Red Army arrives to help. Reward: Bulgaria becomes a client state. (available only if you did not annex Bulgaria earlier on). If you do not lose a single city, Romania will defect to you as an ally. Cambridge Five The Americans are plotting something. Use your spies to infiltrate key research facilities to find out more about the new weapon the capitalists are reputedly working on. Reward: 1 atomic bomb, and the ability to create bombs (however this unlocks the ability to build them to all nations) Requirements to unlock: *Finished Bulgarian uprising *USA is still alive *The game has not progressed into the Atomic Era Category:Blog posts Category:CtW